


Mile High

by Ludi_Ling



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mile High Club, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludi_Ling/pseuds/Ludi_Ling
Summary: A short little addendum to my AU fic, 52 Pickup.  Because some readers just really wanted to see Remy and Anna get on that plane to London.  Guest-starring Jacob Gavin Jr, a.k.a. The Courier.  ILLUSTRATED! Kind of. ;)





	Mile High

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Remy tutted and blanked his phone.

“Everythin’ all right, darlin’?”

Anna was sitting next to him, not even looking up from her magazine.

“S’nothin’,” he assured her, laying aside his phone. “Just havin’ a domestic with my business partner.”

“Ooooh.” She looked up from the magazine with a small smile.  She’d heard enough about Jacob Gavin Jr. the past few days to be amused. “Why? He getting lonely?”

“Pfft.” Remy scoffed at the idea. “Non. I just may’ve charged all the fun we’ve had in NY to the company account.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he put up his hands.

“What? I was gonna pay it back!”

She laughed.

“You, ‘Mr. Lord’, are unbelievable.”

She leaned over to kiss him, just as the plane hit a bout of turbulence, landing her lips on his chin.  He chuckled lightly to himself as she backed away, grinning happily.  She looked excited, almost giddy.  Fourteen months later and they were  _finally_  doing what they’d promised.  They were flying to London.  Together.

The turbulence over, she looked as if she was going in for another try, when the air stewardess came over and served them their drinks - champagne with a complimentary side of Belgian chocolates.  They toasted one another and drank.

“Something tells me,” she observed slyly, “that you actually  _want_  Jake to know you’ve been up to mischief on your ‘business trip’.”

Remy sipped his champagne with a knowing little smile.

“Just wanna see if he figures out what’s goin’ down, is all.”

“Figure out what? That you’re the world’s worst man-whore?” she joked.

“C’mon,” he bantered back, feigning indignation. “World’s  _best_  man-whore, surely?”

“Mmmm.” She laughed a throaty, sexy laugh, placing her hand on his thigh and running it up the inside slowly. “You try.”

“Try?” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I try?”

After the sex-fuelled shenanigans of the past few days, ‘try’ wasn’t how he would’ve described it.  Even if he knew she was only teasing.

“Uh huh.”

This time there was nothing to interrupt them, and they kissed, long and deep.

Remy drew back, a stupid grin on his face. During their time apart Anna had become a whole lot more tactile and comfortable with displaying her emotions. It was glorious.

The phone buzzed at his elbow, the screen flickering into life.

Remy blanked the screen again quickly, suppressing a smirk.

He’d told Jake about Anna, once - during a drunken heart-to-heart, after he’d broken up with Lila.  At the time he’d been unable to admit to himself that at least 75% of the reason it’d ended was because of Anna, and he’d spent at least an hour ranting about petty arguments, incompatibility, and a red wine carpet stain that never got cleaned, before Jake had just looked at him and said:

“There’s someone else, isn’t there.”

And somehow it had given him permission to acknowledge it, to reply:

“There’s  _always_  been someone else.”

Jake had stared at him.

“Seriously? I mean, I know you’re a slut and all, but I always thought you were a one-gal kinda guy…”

He’d groaned morosely, rubbed his face and said:

“I left her behind.  In the States.” He’d downed the rest of his drink and added: “I was in-love with her. I’m still in-love with her. Fuck.”

He’d only been able to confess it while drunk; and once he’d started, he hadn’t been able to stop talking about her. The morning after he’d woken up with a bitch of a hangover and it’d felt like someone else had said it all.

“You should go back,” Jake had told him later. “You should go see if she’s ready.” 

But she’d asked him not to, and he had been determined to respect that, no matter what.

“Jake sounds like the world’s worst gossip,” Anna mused, having already read the message over his shoulder.

“Ugh. He’s a workaholic. He has nothing better to do.”

“Whereas you do, huh?” She nudged him affectionately with her shoulder.

“Chere. I prefer to live it, rather than talk it.”

She gave a sensuous little smile.  Her hand was still on the inside of his thigh, and she stroked him intimately.

“We’d better start livin’ it, Cajun.  I’m abandoning you in Heathrow, remember?”

It was jokingly delivered, a callback from their torrid past.

“Are you suggestin’ we make a trip to the restroom?”

She laughed softly.

“I wanna try everything at least once with you, sugar,” she murmured silkily.

Remy set aside his glass and reached out to touch her cheek tenderly.

“We have a lifetime, chere. At least, I hope we do.”

She smiled and leaned in, so close their lips were almost touching.

“You know we do.”

They kissed again, this time slow and unhurried, completely oblivious to everyone else around them.  It felt so good to be totally into someone else and not have to hide it.

“C’mon,” she murmured once they’d parted. She unclipped her seat belt and got to her feet, holding both hands out to him. “Let’s go.”

He smiled, undid his own belt, and put his hands in hers.  He got to his feet and she turned and led him towards the restroom with a conspiratorial little grin.  He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured when they’d finally got to the door. “Y’know that?”

She stepped inside and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in with her.

“And I love you,” she whispered, snapping the door shut behind them and flipping the lock.

-oOo-


End file.
